Hari terakhir
by Serion Furukawa
Summary: OS/Lagi-lagi Onodera. Sejak hari pertama hubungan palsu berjalan dikarenakan dengan maksud mendamaikan pihak mafia dan yakuza yang kerap berselisih paham Onodera disebut. Juga berkat penuturan Raku-lah Chitoge mengenal Onodera. Bahkan sampai lepas kematian Onodera, gadis itu disebut. Seakan tak habis-habisnya/Dedicated for challenge #KalimatMemotivasi/Mind to RnR?


_**Tiap hari mereka tak ubah seperti kucing dan anjing. Hari-hari dihiasi adu argumen, dimulai dengan Raku, dan berujung pada Chitoge mengecap kemenangan─karena sifat keras kepalanya sudah mendarah daging atau malah karena Raku yang mengalah?**_

_**Kendati begitu, anehnya, Chitoge selalu menanggapi Raku.**_

* * *

**Nisekoi ** ** Naoshi Komi**

**Hari Terakhir **** Serion Furukawa  
**

**Raku Ichijou., Chitoge Kirisaki**

**Warning : This is my first Nisekoi fic.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

* * *

**...**

"Atas dasar apa aku mencintaimu?"

Ucapan Raku sukses membuat Chitoge tercekat. Mata gadis keturunan Jepang-Amerika tersebut membulat sempurna. Berubah nanar, mempertegas pancaran kekecewaan. Bersyukurlah ia, helai pirang yang tergerai cukup berhasil menyembunyikan.

Chitoge mengangkat pandangannya dari senja yang mulai menyapa, menghadap anak ketua Yakuza tersebut.

Ada jeda dalam tatapan.

Merangkai sebuah kuncian.

Di antara pesan yang tertahan, menuntut pembebasan.

"Atas dasar apa aku menyukaimu?" ulang Chitoge sarkasme.

Menunduk. Meski menyebalkan, perkataan Raku memaksa benaknya bekerja.

Chitoge tak pernah bisa menerima pendapat orang lain, selalu mementingkan kehendaknya sendiri, juga tergolong kasar─tutur hampir semua penjahat yang pernah ditangani. Tapi mereka pantas dikasari, protesnya.

Raku menyenggol bahu gadis itu, membuat semua lamunan Chitoge terurai.

"Aku tak bilang membencimu,'kan?" ucapnya, jenaka. Chitoge menatap balik dengan tatapan sulit didefinisikan.

Apa yang kuharapkan, gumamnya.

Padahal ini hari terakhir status 'berpacaran' melekat pada mereka. Mulai besok, sudah tak akan terdengar lagi pertengkaran di Mansion Kirisaki, dan tak ada latihan judo bersama. Rumah pasti terasa sepi.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Raku merentangkan kedua tangan ke atas dengan jemari saling terpaut, sebelum melepasnya ke masing-masing sisi, dengan sengaja membentur puncak kepala Chitoge. Kemudian, Raku langsung menghindar dengan membuang badan ke belakang. Senyum yang semula mengembang di wajah pemuda tersebut lenyap entah kemana.

Aneh. Biasanya, Chitoge akan langsung menyikutnya jika Raku mulai begitu.

Perlahan, Raku mendekati Chitoge.

Mencoba menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Namun belum sempat matanya membaca raut, tanpa diduga, anak ketua geng mafia bernama _Beehive_─Chitoge Kirisaki─langsung menyikut Raku. Tentu saja Raku meringis tertahan memegangi perutnya.

Sudah sering ini terjadi, tapi Raku selalu tersentak selepas serangan Si Gorila─begitulah sebutan Raku terhadap Chitoge.

"Padahal ini hari terakhir kita berpacaran. Kau masih tak mau bersikap baik padaku," sungut Raku pura-pura marah. Walau Chitoge tak menggubris, Raku tahu Chitoge mendengarkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ya dengan Onodera di sana?" Sontak Chitoge menoleh.

Sedetik kemudian, sorot matanya merendah menyadari siapa yang sedang dibicarakan. Di samping topik _random_ yang selalu berhasil diangkat Raku, ada saja caranya, yang sayangnya tak pernah bisa Chitoge pahami bagaimana bisa Onodera dibawa-bawa. Onodera. Onodera.

Lagi-lagi dia.

Sejak hari pertama hubungan palsu berjalan─dikarenakan dengan maksud mendamaikan pihak mafia dan yakuza yang kerap berselisih paham─Onodera disebut. Juga berkat penuturan Raku-lah Chitoge mengenal Onodera.

Bahkan sampai lepas kematian Onodera.

Seakan tak habis-habisnya.

Memang bukan suatu rahasia lagi kalau Raku menyukai Onodera, begitu pun sebaliknya. Meski tak diutarakan masing-masing pihak secara gamblang; dapatkah kau jelaskan dua pasang mata yang menatap penuh arti itu?

Raku yang kedapatan melamun membuatnya merasa bersalah. Seakan Raku tersiksa dengan hubungan ini.

Chitoge menggemerutukkan giginya. Remasan pada pegangan jembatan semakin menjadi, mengakibatkan buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sekoyong-koyong, deru nafas kencang mengisi indera dengar Raku. Dada Chitoge naik turun, wajah memerah, dan kepalan tangan sampai menyembulkan urat-urat.

"RAKU _BAKAAAA_~"

Teriak Chitoge pada angin. Apa sebegitu marahnya dia sampai harus berjinjit hanya untuk berteriak?

Chitoge memukul pelan, mendorong pegangan jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu, lalu menyembunyikan wajah di antara lengan. Menahan amarah.

Raku yang dirundung penasaran justru melangkah mundur.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh atau apa, hah?!" Penuh murka dari Chitoge untuk Raku. Diraihnya kerah kemeja Raku; membuat Raku yang tanpa persiapan sedikit terangkat.

Hembusan nafas Chitoge menerpa wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Kau biarkan seseorang menunggu. Padahal kau tahu Onodera menyukaimu." Bulu kuduk Raku berdiri.

"Sekarang, kau mau apa?!" Chitoge mendorong kasar Raku dan langsung berlari menjauh.

Meninggalkan Raku tertegun. Raku memutar-mutar kotak beludru merah dalam genggamannya yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku celana Kini, pilihan ada di tangannya. Menjadi bodoh atau tidak sama sekali.

**… **

* * *

Chitoge dengan penuh percaya diri memproklamirkan bahwa Raku menyukai dirinya, menggelikan, namun manis.

"Atas dasar apa aku mencintaimu? Mau kau buat aku lelah menunggu lagi? Sama seperti Onodera? Tch!"

* * *

**~THE END~  
**

**A/N :**

**Quote : Yang kubenci adalah orang yang selalu terganggu dengan kesalahan masa lalunya dan tak mau berubah.**

**Words : 725 (Sudah termasuk disclaimer, pairing, warning, judul, dan A/N).  
**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Regards,**

**Serion Furukawa.**


End file.
